


I can't get you out of my head

by madhlae



Series: Lucifer morningstar/Marcus Pierce [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Drug Addiction, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Addiction, marcus is obsessed witn lucifer, rape Roleplay onesided, short capters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: Once Marcus Pierce saw Lucifer morningstar, he just could not get him out of his head.DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING FROM SHOW/MOVIE/FANDOM OR ANYTHING FROM IT. I MENT NO HARM TO THE ORIGINAL CREATURE.





	1. Meeting   Lieutenant Marcus Pierce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe no one has paired these two yet on here. When I first saw the episode on the new season. I was like I ship it. This story will go along with the season story. So I will be telling what happens in the episodes in this story.
> 
> I want to say I dont mean to copy right anything. I own nothing of this show. I am not making any thing from this. I just thought that Lucifer and Marcus would make a cute couple is all. So I can only go so far with each chapter, because there is only one episode a week. Now if you watch the show, then yay, I will be changing some things from the show.
> 
> But for the most part it will stay the same. Thank you for reading, I hope you like it.
> 
> P.S Ship Lucifer and Marcus

Marcus Pierce is someone that keeps to himself. Someone that dose not try and make friends at work. But once he walked in and pulled his helmet off. Marcus saw Lucifer Morningstar, his whole world fell apart.

The young handsome man, standing right there before him. Like he was so kind of god. Which was not that far from the truth.

Marcus knew Lucifer  sleept around with any one that was good looking. Which would make it hard for a long-term relationship.

Marcus knew he had to play it cool. So he could seem all tough and mean. Maybe it Marcus just ignored the sudden feelings for the club owner, then they would go away. 

Maybe if Marcus pushed Lucifer away, he could get rid of these feelings. Maybe he could get rid of the feeling of love, which Marcus has not felt in a long time.

 “I'm Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, all right, back to it.” Marcus said, once he was at the bottom of the stairs.

“Uh, Detective Daniel Espinoza.Heard a lot about you, Lieutenant, and I'm really excited to work with you.” Daniel said.

“I wish I could say the same.Aren't you that corrupt cop that got off easy?” Marcus said.

“Excuse me?” Daniel said.

“No, Excuse me, You must be Lucifer.” Marcus said, walking over to Lucifer.

“Morningstar pleasure.” Lucifer said putting his hand out.

“There was an investigation last year.We interviewed what was it 92 of your sexual partners? I think I'll refrain from physical contact if you don't mind.” Marcus said.

Lucifer laughs.

“You don't seem reckless. Narcissistic, hedonistic that I see.” Marcus said.

“Well, thank you very much.” Lucifer said.

“Not a compliment. Your file is as long as my Johnson.” Marcus said.

“Oh,Quick read then?.” Lucifer asked.

“Hardly” Marcus said.

“Well, I, for one, don't need a file to ascertain you haven't even had a snog in ages, have you?.” Lucifer said.

“Accurate” Marcus said.

“Okay! Hi, I am Detective Decker.”  Chloe said, stepping in on the two.

“Lucifer's partner,I know.” Marcus said.

“Actually, he's mine,uh, uh, consultant, to be exact.” Chloe said.

“That's what I said.” Marcus said, walking off, thinking that was one of the hardest things he has ever done.

“But, uh” Chloe said.

“Well? Isn't he amazing?” Ella said.

Lucifer did not ear the rest of what Ella said, he was to occupied with the new  Lieutenant Marcus Pierce.  Lucifer just did not know what was wrong, but Lucifer felt something was wrong from the moment  Lieutenant Pierce walked up to him.

Lucifer only thought of it for a minute, there was biger matters to figure out. Like who kidnapped Lucifer and where did his wings come from.


	2. Lets plan a Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From season 3 episode 1.

Ever since Marcus talked to Lucifer, he just could not seem to shack him.

Lucifer just seemed to have a strange effect on him. Making him feel thing Marcus has not felt in years.

But since there was always crime in LA, Marcus had lots of things to get his mind off of Lucifer.

Till he had to talk about the fake Kidnapping case gone wrong. Daniel, Chloe, and Lucifer where in his office

“Dead ends piss me off.Which is why I don't believe in them.Now, these kidnappers might be fake but they're not invisible.There has to be a way to find them.” Marcus said getting up from his chair.

“You're right, if Muhammad won't come to the mountain, the mountain must go to Muhammad.” Chloe said.

“I have no idea what that means, Decker.” Marcus said.

“Well, someone needs to get kidnapped.” Lucifer said, walking away from the door.

“Now, there's an idea.” Marcus said.

“That I was just suggesting.” Chloe said.

“No one likes a credit hog, Decker. Now, who would be the bait?” Marcus said.

“Well, I'd like to volunteer.” Lucifer said and for some reason Marcus did not like the idea of Lucifer getting kidnappd.

“Uh, it's not a good idea.If these are the same guys that abducted, allegedly, Lucifer, they're gonna recognize him.” Chloe said.

“Right, we need somebody who's a lot less, well everything, Esperanza.” Marcus said.

“Es-Espinoza, and, sure, that makes, uh, makes sense.I have the most experience in the field, so if something goes wrong.” Daniel said, but was cut off by Marcus.

“Then you're expendable, exactly,thank you, now go get kidnapped, Esperanza.” Marcus said shoeing them out of his office.

Marcus was glad Lucifer was out of his office. Like the old saying gos, out of sight, out of mind, but for Marcus this saying was not really helping him with what ever was happening with his feelings and why where they intertwined with Lucifer Morningstar.


	3. wrong person kidnapped

They had set the plan and was waiting for the kidnappers to show up.They had set the plan and was waiting for the kidnappers to show up.

  
Lucifer was frustrated with not knowing who kidnapped him and why was his devil face was gone. But the main thing was his wings, why were they back.

  
Lucifer was hopping to be able to get some answers from the kidnappers to his many questions.

  
“The kidnappers are seven minutes late.” Dan said.

  
“Yeah, well, we didn't give them a lot of prep time, don't worry.”  Chloe said.

  
“I'm worried.” Marcus said throw the waky talky.

  
“Where are they?.” Dan said.

“They'll be here, come on, come on, be here, be here.” Chloe said.

“Oh, lovely, right on time, hello. Rightn.How do we do Oh, careful.I bruise like a peach.” Lucifer said as the kidnappers toke him.

“Seriously?” Chloe said, seeing they toke Lucifer and not Dan.

 “Whats happening?.” Marcus said, throw the waky talky.

“Um, well Lucifer may have switched who was getting kidnapped.” Chloe said, throw the waky talky.

“What do you mean switched?.” Marcus said, throw the waky talky.

“I mean Lucifer was the one that was kidnapped.” Chloe said, throw the waky talky, wanting to kill Lucifer.

Marcus then screamed in frustration, anger, and for reasons Marcus did not know, hurt. Marcus did not like the idea of Lucifer getting Kidnapped and now he was.

“Get back here and find him!.” Marcus screamed,throw the waky talky.

Marcus was going to scream at  Lucifer when he was found. Marcus had no clue why he felt this way towards Lucifer.But  Marcus needed to find out what kind of feelings thay are before anyone gets hurt. Especially him.


	4. Get Lucifer here

“Decker, it ain't good.” Marcus said.

“Lieutenant, look, I-I know what you're gonna say.And, even though we caught our guy, Lucifer was way out of line, and I-I don't disagree, but here's what you got to know about our unorthodox methods” Chloe said.

“Detective, you” Marcus tried to talk, but Chloe cut him off.

 “I am Lucifer's partner, yes, you're right, but you know what? He's mine, too.And, for whatever reason, we make an effective team.And will be even more so when I stop investing on a, um personal level.I am here to solve crimes.Not to see his his thing or whatever, which is not something that you need to know.Right.Look, point is, you can say what you want, but I know I'm a good detective and I have a damn good solve rate to prove that.”Chloe said.

“Okay.” Marcus said.

“Okay.” Chloe said.

“Okay, I just came down here to let you know that your perp has been released on bail.” Marcus said.

“Oh.W-Wait, how is that possible?.” Chloe said.

“Don't know, friends in high places, I guess.” Marcus said.

“But there's got to be something.I mean, don't-don't you care?” Chloe said.

“You do what you can, Decker.You can't save them all. Oh, But, um, good luck with Lucifer's thing and could you tell Lucifer to get down here now and say I want to talk to him. I did not get the chance to do it earlyer.”  Marcus said, then walking away.

Marcus was in his office now, getting ready to scream at Lucifer. But then again Marcus wanted to hug and kiss him. 

  
Which made Marcus realize that these feeling where not going away, so he was going to wait for the right time to tell him. Which right now was not that time. 

  
Now was the time Marcus was going to scream at Lucifer for doing something unsafe. 

Marcus was shocked himself at how well he seemed to hold his anger in, when he asked Chloe to get him down here.

Now all that Marcus had to do was wait for Lucifer to show up. Marcus could not wait for him  to show up. It was like Marcus wanted to see him.

Even though Marcus had just meet Lucifer this week. Marcus felt like he known him for a long time. Marcus had no clue why he felt this way.

But he did know he has only felt this way with one other person in his whole life and this time Marcus  was not going to let it get away from him.

 


	5. The Talk with Lieutenant

A little bit after Amenadiel had left, after he talked to Lucifer.

Lucifer got a phone from Chloe.

“What do you want Detective?.” Lucifer said, not wanting to talk to any one.

“The Lieutenant wants to talk to you now, so please just come down here and try to not get me fired.” Chloe said.

“Why dose the Lieutenant want to see me detective?.” Lucifer asked not wanting to even go if it was not important.

“He said he wanted to talk thats all I know, now get down to the there and talk to him Lucifer.” Chloe said.

“Fine, detective Im going.” Lucifer said then hung up the phone.

Lucifer really did not want to talk to the Lieutenant, but if Chloe needed him to then he would.

\------------------------

Lucifer was now at the precinct, when Lucifer walked in side there was almost no one there, other then the lieutenant and janitor.

Lucifer walked in to the Lieutenants office and said.

“Ok, lets get this over with, I do not have the time for late night runs to the precinct Lieutenant.” Lucifer said.

 “Sit down.” Marcus said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

“Ok, what is it you need to talk to me about.” Lucifer said, wanting to just go back home and sleep.

“I wanted to talk to you about the case.” Marcus said, trying to keep his cool.

“What about it, we got the bad guy, all good and dandy now.” Lucifer said with a laugh.

“I wanted to talk about how you changed the plan and got yourself kidnapped Morningstar.” Marcus said.

“Oh, well that was just a little detour, but what dose it matter now, we got the bad guy.” Lucifer said, not really knowing where Marcus was going.

“Well, it dose matter, because you went against the plan and could have got hurt!.” Marcus said, getting a little louder at the end.

“Ok, I see did I hurt your little ego Lieutenant or is it because you just dont like the way I work so-” Lucifer was cut off by Marcus.

Marcus had stud up and hit his desk hard making a loud noise.

“I don't care that you went against me and the plan!. I don't care that you hurt my reputation!. I don't care if you think you hurt my ego!. What I do care about is my team being safe and as much as I would hate you amit!, you are apart of  my team!. So you do not do stupid shit like that again!, with out telling me! or if I say you can!.” Marcus said, in a blind rage. Well there gos controling your anger.

Lucifer was shocked at what the Lieutenant just said. Why would he care if he did stupid stuff. Team or not that should have not been such a big deal.

Lucifer knew what the Lieutenant said was a loud of shit. But why would the Lieutenant say all that and get so mad. There had to be a reason to it.

Lucifer was pulled out of his thoughts when the Lieutenant said.

“You can leave.”

Marcus was about to blow and if Lucifer did not get out he was about to say something that would let Lucifer know he had some kind of feeling for him.

Lucifer said nothing, just got up and walked out with a blank face.

What just happened?. What was that all about?. Why would the Lieutenant act like that? and what was Lucifer going to do about it.

Lucifer just could not deal with it right now. All Lucifer wanted to do was go home and get drunk.

Lucifer could not think about the  Sinnerman or the new Lieutenant.


	6. Sinnerman

“We found him.” Chloe said.

 “Who? The missing link? Proof of human-rodent copulation.” Lucifer said.

“It's Mike Alonso.The guy that skewered your kidnapper under the pier.” Chloe said.

“This is clearly not the Sinnerman.”  Lucifer said.

“Clearly not, since I'm pretty sure that no one with that name actually exists.He had motive, no alibi, and, oh, yeah, he confessed under interrogation.He's our guy.” Chloe said.

“Well, then he must be working for the Sinnerman.” Lucifer said.

“You're not gonna drag me into whatever new weird drama this is.And could you please stop saying "Sinnerman"” Chloe said.

“Sinnerman?.Big Nina Simone fan?.”  Marcus asked.

“Well, actually, I am.” Lucifer said, shutting his mouth.

“What? Nothing.” Chloe said.

“Oh, yeah nothing.” Lucifer said, after Chloe.

“Are you Two hiding something from me?.” Marcus asked.

“No” Chloe and Lucifer said at the same time.

“I don't care, I was just asking.New case came in, you're up.” Marcus said.

“Thank you.” Chloe said, sighing.

“Okay. We can't tell the new lieutenant we're on the cusp of the greatest case of our lives.” Lucifer said.

“Why?” Chloe said.

“Because, we just cant.” Lucifer said.

“Is it because the Sinnerman is an urban myth, he doesn't exist.He's a boogeyman that criminals use to hide their bad behavior."Oh, the Sinnerman made me do it."” Chloe said.

“Yet another thing he's stolen from me, being blamed for the bad deeds of men. He can keep that one.” Lucifer said.

 “Or is it the idea of telling our new boss Who I'm just starting to get a rhythm with That you want to arrest the Easter Bunny.” Chloe said.

“I have no intention of arresting anyone.I want to grab him by his neck and see what happens when I squeeze hard enough.” Lucifer said.

“Or is it you dont have any tiny bit of evidence that the Sinnerman actually exists.” Chloe said.

“You know what lets just  consider this case closed.And let's focus on this case, please.” Lucifer said.

“What” Chloe said in shock.

“Please” Lucifer said.

“Okay fine, but why dont you want to tell the Lieutenant?.” Chloe asked.

“Well, lets just say I'll tell him when I have some evidence how about that.” Lucifer said, walking away.

Chloe could not believe what Lucifer just said, was he being a real adult. What was going on with him, Chloe woundered.


	7. I want to know everything you know about Lucifer Morningstar

“Hi, Lieutenant.I just wanted to come by and talk.Kind of feel like we got off on the wrong foot.” Dan said.

“Pretty sure we're on exactly the foot I want to be on.” Marcus said.

“I'm not a bad guy.And I'm not a dirty cop.” Dan said.

“So, you didn't check a gun out of evidence that was used to commit a crime?” Marcus asked.

“I mean, yes” Dan said.

“At least it wasn't a homicide, right?” Marcus said.

“Well, it, um” clears throat.  “I-I was I just” Dan said.

“Stop.I was gonna string this along, but it's already a little too sad for me.I'm actually glad you came in.” Marcus said.

“Really?” Dan said.

“I want all the intel that you gathered on Lucifer.” Marcus said.

“Why would I have any intel on Lucifer?” Dan said.

“Because when he first started working with Decker, you were still married to her.And I'm guessing you broke the rules and dug up everything you could on him.” Marcus said.

“I didn't.I mean Yeah.I did.” Dan said.

“I'd like it all on my desk in an hour.” Marcus said.

“Um, Lieutenant mind me asking why you want intel on Lucifer.” Dan said.

“Yes, I do mind.” Marcus said.

“Well, it just seems really weird and all.” Dan was cut off by Marcus.

“On my desk in a hour.” Marcus said in a loud intimidating voice.

“Yes sir.” Dan said, then walking out the door of the Lieutenants office.

Marcus was happy he was Lieutenant, this way he could get to know Lucifer without even asking him.

Which for Marcus at the moment was the best way to learn about Lucifer, without Lucifer or anyone finding out about his feelings.


	8. Lieutenant In My home

“What? No.Not "cinnamon," "Sinnerman." He's not a spice, Maze.Well, yes, I know you have a hectic schedule, but surely you can find time to track him down for me.Right.Stop pretending the call is cutting out, Maze.I taught you that trick.Maze.Mazikeen!” Lucifer said.

 “Lucifer Morningstar. I've figured out what you really are.” Marcus said.

“So, it's come to this, has it? Finally, someone in the police department realized that I am exactly what I say I am: the Devil himself.Well, I'm surprised it's taken you this long.” Lucifer said.

“I have no idea why you prance around and call yourself the Devil.” Marcus said.

“"Prance"?” Lucifer said.

“Oh, now this is about me shouting that guy is it not. Are you going to scream at me again.” Lucifer said.

“No, this is about the Sinnerman.” Marcus said.

“Right.I see what's happening here.A mysterious figure handing out favors, probably dashing and handsome.You think I'm the Sinnerman.Well, truth is”  Lucifer was cut off by Marcus.

“You're not the Sinnerman He's smart and calculated.” Marcus said.

“You don't know me.Maybe I am the Sinnerman.Surprise!” Lucifer said.

“No, I followed you and looked into your history.You're impulsive and short-fused.” Marcus said, wanting to add, 'that just makes me love you more'.

“I am not.” Lucifer said.

“Very well.” Marcus said.

“What is it that you think I am?” Lucifer said.

“An idiot.” Marcus said, wanting to say 'an idiot that I love'.

“So what, you broke into my apartment just to insult me? You could've just waited till I was in the office. Or you could have just called me in again like last time.” Lucifer said.

  
“No, I came here to warn you.  
I know you're looking into him, but you have no idea what you're doing.  
The Sinnerman is not a myth.” Marcus said.

  
“Very aware of that already, thank you.” Lucifer said.

  
“It's not a name to throw around.  
Not even at the precinct.  
That's why I came here to talk.  
He's that dangerous.” Marcus said.

  
“So am I.” Lucifer said.

  
“Maybe so. Either way, you need to know who you're dealing with.  
I've butted heads with him in Chicago.  
Did not end well.” Marcus said.

  
“Then, what? You ran here with your tail between your legs?” Lucifer said, already wanting this talk to be over.

“I did. He killed someone close to me.  
Really damn close.” Marcus said, not wanting to lose someone else. Especially someone he has just realized he had feelings for.

  
“I don't want what happened to me to happen to anyone else. Even you.” Marcus said, just wanting to tell Lucifer his feeling. 

  
“You need to be careful.” Marcus said, Marcus just wanted to tell him, but he could not, he had to wait and see if Lucifer had any feelings for him.

  
“He stole from me, Lieutenant, and I won't stand for it.” Lucifer said.

 “You're not listening.” Marcus was cut off.

  
“Yes, I am. Now you listen to me.  
You can keep your head buried in the sand if you want to, while I go mano a Sinnermano, all right? I've got this.” Lucifer said, going back to the bar to get a drink.

Marcus wanted to say more, wanted to tell Lucifer is feelings. But it was not the right time. Marcus wanted to do so many things.

But Marcus knew it would be best to just leave. Right now all Marcus could do was wait.


	9. Lu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!, I will be going a little bit away from the show now, but I will still try and add some of the cases and sense with Lucifer and Marcus, thank you for reading and for the comments and kodos I may have miss spelled that, but any way thank you all.
> 
> plus I wrote a one-shot called There's A First Time For Everything with these two

Lucifer was pissed, how sare the Lieutenant tell him what to do. Just who dose he thing he it?. 

Lucifer had went back to giving favors for one in return. It was the end of the day and there was one person left.

The blonde short hair boy walked over and sat down in the chair.

“Well, hello there what can I do for you.” Lucifer said.

“Um, I was hoping you could help me with my addition.” The boy said.

“Oh, I jusy love addition and which one do you have.” Lucifer said.

“Um, well you see I have two, the first one is taking to much pain pills till Im high.” The boy said, in a ashamed voice.

“Oh, a pill poper are you and whats the second?.” Lucifer said.

“Well you see, um, it has to do with some thing you get lots of pleasure from, um.” The boy said, not knowing how to say it.

“Well come on, spit it out, what is it.” Lucifer said, wanting to get this done with so he could go to bed. 

“Its sex, Im a sex addict.” The boy said.

Well there gose to going to bed.

“And what was your name boy?.” Lucifer asked.

“Lu” The boy said.

“And how old are you.” Lucifer asked, really wanting the boy to say a number over 18.

“23” Lu said.

“Well Lu I think you and me are going to get a long just fine.” Lucifer said, with a big smile on his face.

Normally Lucifer went for girls, but this boy was rather handsome and the fact he was addicted to sex was just every thing and Lucifer made sure he would be happy when they were done.

“Are you going to help me then?.” Lu asked.

“Oh, my dear boy Im going to do so much more then just help you.” Lucifer said, with a big smile on his face.


	10. Lucifer and Lu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok been awhile since I have added a new chapter and its short, but the chapters will get longer or there will me more chapters that are short. But that ends to I have nothing to do so I am going to talk this time and add to my Lucifer/Marcus tag and Im not sure if you have seen that I have posted 3 other works with them.
> 
> So do check them out, they are a pary of this sires. So if you want to keep up to date on my works with them then subscribe to it ans wait for more.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and everything.

If you were to say Lucifer was busy, then that would be a understatement.

Lucifer and Lu had been fucking ever since Lucifer meet him.

You could say that being with Lucifer made Lu way more calm and if you were to ask his friends. Then they would say he was completely different.

Since Lucifer and Lu had been having sex any chance they got. Lu was more then happy with his sex addition.

Lu could go as far and say sometimes he didn't even want to have sex, which for him would be impossible.

Lucifer had gave away he was fucking someone the next day at the precinct from the big smile on his face.

Chloe had noticed there was something off about Lucifer and she had asked what was up.

Which gave Chloe the rest of the day to hear all of Lucifers braging and more.

After that everyone seemed to know that Lucifer was currently fucking someone.

But even through it went around the was only one person that did not know, which was Marcus Pierce.

No matter how far the information got Marcus did not seem to notice.

Marcus was still a little sore from him and Lucifer fighting. So for the time being he was not paying any attention to Lucifer.

Marcus thought if he gave Lucifer some time it would give him more of a chance of getting with Lucifer.

Which for him was the worse thing he could do, if he wanted to have a relationship with Lucifer.

 


	11. How Kinky Are They

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****WARNING THIS CHAPTER GOSE IN TO THE KINKY SIDE OF THINGS*****
> 
> Website where I got some of the kinks from: http://rekink.com/guides/kinks/
> 
> I did know some but I wanted to add more to it.
> 
> Soooooo sorry I have not put a new chapter in a few days, but I have been planing out how this story is going to go. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and everything.

It had been 2 weeks since Lucifer and Lu started having sex.

Lucifer was never bored with Lu, many in the sheets. Lu was always wanting to do role play.

They have done master and slave, pet and master, and so much more.

The best one Lu loved was the rape role play they did. Sometimes Lucifer would be on top ans sometimes Lu was on top.

It went back and forth with them, sometimes Lucifer would fuck Lu and them Lu would fuck Lucifer.

With them there was no telling what they were going to do next. Lu had made a little, which litte ment over a 100 different things they could do in bed.

Some of them is:.

• Sensation Play.

• Mummification.

• Medical Play.

• Masochism/Masochist.

• Knife play.

• Impact play.

• Floggers/Flogging.

• Golden showers.

• Hanky code.

• Cock and Ball Torture.

• Ageplay.

• Tea bagging.

• Whipping.

• Bondage, which they have done many of times.

• Electronic shock.

• sex swing.

• Nipple clamps.

• Butt plugs and different vibrators.

• Nipple play, which ment many different things and there was just so many things you could do to ones nipples.

• Crossdressing.

There were so many more on the list, but that was just a few.

Lu was one of the more kinky lovers that Lucifer has had. But Lucifer loved the kinky ones way more then the more normal kind of lovers Lucifer has had.

Since Lucifer was kinky to, they just kind of fit better togeather. No matter what one of them asked to do, they would do it.

If you were to ask which one was more kinky, they both might say the other one was.

But they were both really kinky and Lucifer was most likely the more kinky one.

But sometimes when they would want to just do something that was random. They would fake fight who was kinkyer.

If you went off of those then Lucifer would be the one you would say was the most kinky.

Even though Lu was more kinky then most of Lucifers lovers.


	12. Lu comes to work part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok got caught up in planing this story out and some other ones and I forgot to upload.  
> Sorry for the wait, but thank you all for reading and everything.

It was Monday and Lucifer and Lu had a very fun and kinky weekend. 

Lu was laying in Lucifers bed naked, cuddling with a pillow.

Lucifer was ready to go to work, but wanted to wake Lu before he left.

Lucifer walked over to the bed and just looked at Lu, loving the sight.

Lu was laid out on his stomach, with his arms under the pillow and his legs wide open. Just ripe for the fucking, but Lucifer knew he had to leave.

The sheet that was on Lu only covered the top of his ass. Leaving his hole in the oped on display.

Lucifer sat down next to Lu and ran his right han over his back. Then Lucifer slapped Lu's ass, waking him up.

“Mmh, what” Lu said.

“I'm leaving for work, so take a show a shower.” Lucifer said.

“But, why” Lu said, moving towards Lucifer.

“Because I have to and I can't keep the Detective waiting.” Lucifer said.

“Stay, just a little longer.” Lu said.

“Nope” Lucifer said, then slaping Lu again in the ass.

Lu moaned and turned back over, going back to sleep.

“You better take a shower before you leave or you're being punished.” Lucifer said, as the elevator closed.

Lucifer loved how Lu was in the morning or when he would wake up. ILu would let you do what ever you want to him in the morning.

Even now while Lucifer was thinking about him, he could just see Lu still in bed sleeping peacefully.

Lucifer could not wait till he could come back home and fuck Lu silly.

Lucifer was now at the Precinct and walking towards the Detective.


	13. Lu comes to work part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I have let you down again. I was going to post these chapters and I thought I did, but I did not. So I'm doing it now, I'm making some changes to the chapters and then posting them.
> 
> Plus now Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce is a tag now yay!.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and waiting.

Lucifer and the Detective just got back to the Precinct. They just left a crime sean, where a dead hocker was killed.

They think she was killed by her pimp, but are not sure.

“So, what now Detective?. Are we going to go back out there, maybe you could.”

“Lucifer, I'm going to cut you off right there. What we are going to do is see if the name on her license is real or not.” Chloe said.

“Oh fine, you really know how to shut down a man don't you Detective.” Lucifer said.

They were at Chloes desk, looking throw the LAPD's database.

It was around lunch time and some of the other officers had left to go get food.

Lucifer and Chloe had one of the fast food restaurants deliver some food by the Precinct.

Lucifer and Chloe was in the conference room going throw some files, that were for the case.

“So Lucifer you seem to be taking this like a adult.” Chloe said, closing a file.

“Oh, how dare you thing I would stup so low, and make fun of a hocker.” Lucifer said, in a sarcastic voice.

Chloe just sighed, knowing the Jokes were soon to come.

Then there was a knock on the glass door.

“Hello, Luci” Lu said, opening and closing the door.

“Well, what a pleasant turn of events!.” Lucifer said, smiling like a fool.

“Well, I thought I bring you some food.” Lu said, kissing Lucifer on the cheek and sitting down next to Lucifer.

“Um, Lucifer” Chloe said, with a confused face.

“Oh right, Detective this is Lu. Lu Detective, Detective Lu.” Lucifer said.

“Hello, Chloe Decker, nice to meet you.” Chloe said, putting out her hand, but Lu did not shake it.

“Oh, Lu dont be shy, she don't bite.” Lucifer said, giving Lu a light pat to his ass.

“Oh, Lucifer don't you think that I should not touch her, since you get so jealous.” Lu said, while running his hand up Lucifers right arm.

“I do not.” Lucifer said, before eating some of the fries.

“Yes you do, you got so mad and jealous that one thime I danced with some other guy, that I thought you were going to blow up.” Lu said, getting up and walking towards the door.

Lucifer said nothing, just give Lu a mean stare.

“Well, I have to go now, nice meeting you Chloe.” Lu said, waving goodbye and leaving.

 


	14. Lu comes to work part3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and everything!.

“So, he your boyfriend?.” Chloe asked.

“Well, I'm not sure, we have been seeing each other for almost 2 1/2 weeks now.” Lucifer said.

“Good, good I'm glad you found someone.” Chloe said, going back to the files.

“Well, yes I like to think I found a jem in a bunch of rocks.” Lucifer said, with a smirk on his face.

They went back to looking the files over, trying to salve the case.

Outside the conference room stood Marcus watching them. 

Marcus had been standing there just watching Lucifer. Loving the way he looked in the black suit he was wareing.

At first Marcus thought he was a friend of Lucifers, but then Marcus saw him kiss Lucifer.

Which only made Marcus mad and he wanted to beat the day light out of the kid.

Marcus tried to think of any other reason the man would kiss Lucifer.

But every time Marcus would think they were ether dating or having sex.

Which made Marcus even more mad and frustrated.

Marcus wanted to Know who the kid was and why was he kissing Lucifer.

It was more like Marcus needed to know who the kid was. 

Marcus felt like he would die if he did not know.

But Marcus also felt like if he knew it would break his heart in to peases.

Marcus just wished it was not what he thought it was, but deep down Marcus knew what it was.

Marcus at first thought about asking Lucifer who he was, but then decided against it.

Thinking that it would lead Lucifer to believe that Marcus had feeling for him.

Which at the moment Marcus did not need for Lucifer to know about his feeling towards Lucifer.

So Marcus thought about asking Chloe latter, when everyone was gone.

There was one thing Chloe and Marcus had incoming, which was them staying in late.

So now all Marcus had to do was wait till he could ask Chloe about who the boy was.

Marcus only hoped it would not mess up his chance with Lucifer.

But Marcus dud not know that it had already had.


	15. Answers part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and everything!.

Marcus was going crazy with all the waiting he had to do.

Marcus thought he was going to lose his mind if he had to wait any longer.

Marcus would have thought he could wait a little bit for the answers.

But, Marcus was going crazy, Marcus never thought it would be this hard to wait.

Marcus knew he had to wait or he would not get his answers.

But for Marcus this was the most hard thing he has ever done.

Marcus thought about going out and asking Chloe who the man was that kissed Lucifer.

But Lucifer was with Chloe the whole day, when they were at the Precinct.

So Marcus tried to put him self in to his work, to try and get his mind off Lucifer a d the unknown man.

But Marcus kept haveing Lucifer pop in to his head, driving Marcus even more crazy.

Marcus only had to wait a few more hours, then he could get answers.

But Marcus thought the few hours felt like life times.

Marcus never knew it would be this hard to wait for Lucifer.

Which made Marcus realize he could not wait much longer for Lucifer.

After he gets his answers he needs to do something about Lucifer.

Marcus needed to do something about his feelings for Lucifer or he was going to end up with a broken heart again.

It was now time to go get his answers from Chloe.

But when Marcus walked out of his office towards The Detective.

Marcus found him self feeling nerves and feeling dizzy.

Marcus had not felt like this in so long, it scared him more then anything.

Marcus flet like he was a kid again. 

Goinh crazy over his crush and not being able to control himself.

Sometimes judt the thought of Lucifer, made Marcus go off the deep end and in to the black hloe.

Marcus just could not wait to get the answers he waited life times for or at least thats what it felt like for Marcus.

Marcus walked up to the Detective and was ready to get some answers. 

Marcus was so close to getting his answers, that Marcus could already feel his heart braking inside.

Marcus knew what the answers were most likely going to be and it was breaking Marcus.


	16. Answers part 2

“Lieutenant, what can I do for you.” Chloe asked, shocked to see someone else in the precinct.

“I need to know something abo-” Marcus was cut off by Chloe.

“If it's about the case, then I'm doing everything I can and.” Chloe was cut off by Marcus.

“It's not about the case, it's about. About” Marcus was having trouble saying Lucifers name for some reason.

“About what sir?.” Chloe asked, not sure what was going on.

“It's, it's” Marcus was still having trouble saying his name.

“Is it about the case?.” Chloe asked, still confused.

“NO!, it's about L-L-Lusifer.” Marcus said, kind of proud that he finally being able to say his name.

Chloe was confused, why dif the Lieutenant need to ask something about Lucifer.

“What do you need to know?.” Chloe asked, still so confused about it all.

“It's about that boy he was with earlyer.” Marcus said, feeling a bit nervous.

“Oh,oh you mean his boyfriend.” Chloe said, woundering why the Lieutenant wanted to know about Lu.

Marcus wanted to go and find Lucifer and scream at him.

But all Marcus did was walk away, saying nothing to Chloe.

Chloe thought she would ask Lucifer if any thing was going on with him and the Lieutenant tomorrow.

Chloe left to go home and get some rest. She knew tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	17. Why

Marcus could not believe that Lucifer had a boy friend. It was one of those things that you would think could never happen.

Marcus was in his office still, trying to calm down and clearly not wroking.

Marcus had so many things going through his head and Marcus could not stop punching himself for not acting sooner.

Marcus sat down in his chair at his desk and tried his very best to calm down.

Marcus felt like punching that thing of a boyfriend Lucifer had.

But Marcus knew he could never do that, not even if he wanted to do it so much.

Marcus just could not stay still, so he got up and grabbed his things and left.

Marcus was walking out of the front doors, when he saw this girl walking around his car.

She seemed to not care when Marcus walked up to her and said “Hello” to her.

The girl seemed to be out of it, as if she was on drugs or something.

Marcus then steped in front of her when she was walking around the back of the car.

She stopped and looked up, a smile came apon her face.

“He will hurt him and you can only help him.” The girl said.

“What, miss I think your drunk.” Marcus tried to tell the girl, but was cut off.

“Be the when he needs help or you will lose him forever.” The girl said, then walked away.

Marcus was going to ask what she ment, but once she walked away she seemed to blend into the darkness of the street.

The was so much light in the streets and very little darkness. 

Marcus had no clue what just happened, but he was going to fine out.


	18. The Girl

Marcus just did not move from where he was standing. Not knowing what he should do.

Marcus thought of going home, but could not bring himself to go in to the car. 

Instead Marcus went back in to his office and sat down at his desk.

Marcus pulled out his work laptop and got the security cameras from out side.

Marcus knew where all the cameras where. So he always parked his car in one of the cameras sight.

Marcus was looking throw the videos and noticed that girl had been there for at least two hours.

Marcus watched some of the footage and noticed all she did was walk around his car.

Just going round and round, not even noticing that some people walked up to her and walked away.

Marcus had no clue as to why some girl would walk around someones car for two hours straight.

Not even stopping for a second, just going round and round at the same pase.

Marcus tried to see if the girl was in the system with facial imaging, but Marcus found nothing.

The girl was not even in the system, which made no sense. In this day and age theres no way you could not go unseen.

Marcus kept at it, even though he knew he might not find any thing.

Marcus went over the footage of when she talked to him.

She stopped and said what she said. The walked away from Marcus disappearing in to the darkness.

Marcus kept watching over the footage, trying to find something, anything that would help him.

But in the end Marcus found nothing. Marcus had stayed till it was morning, Marcus not realizing it till someone knocked on his door.

Marcus was not done with trying to find out who the girl was, in fact he was just getting started.


	19. Lucifer

Lucifer and Chole was driving to a crime sean. Chole was thinking about asking Lucifer about how the Lieutenant asked about his boyfriend.

“Hey, Lucifer.” Chole said, trying not to seem weird.

“Yes, Detective.” Lucifer said, with his normal tip tap of a voice.

“Do you and the Lieutenant have anything going on?.” Chole asked, trying to not seen to head forward.

“No, why are you asking Detective?.” Lucifer asked, Lucifer was confused.

“Well, because he asked about your boyfriend.” Chole said, trying not to piss him off or do something.

“Boyfriend?, boyfriend, oh Lu, why was he asking about Lu?.” Lucifer asked, still confused.

“I'm not sure, but he seemed to be upset by what I told him.” Chole said, not sure why she told him that.

“Well, it looks like I need to have a talk with the Lieutenant.” Lucifer said, woundering why the Lieutenant wanted to know about Lu.

“Oh no, please don't do that Lucifer.” Chole said, hoping Lucifer would not talk to the Lieutenant.

“Oh, come now Detective I won't start any fights.” Lucifer said, with a smile on his face.

“You say that now and later I'm going to get in trouble with him.” Chole said, knowing something will go wrong.

“No one will be in trouble Detective.” Lucifer said, not so sure about what he just said.

“Yes there will, you alway piss someone off.” Chole said, Chole knew that for a fact Lucifer always pissed someone off.

“Well, what if I promise not to.” Lucifer said, with his best puppy dog eyes.

“Sure, just don't get me fired.” Chole said, not wanting to lose her job.

“Don't worry Detective, I got this.” Lucifer said, not sure if he did got it.


	20. What She Said

Marcus could not get what the girl said out of his head.

**“He will hurt him and you can only help him.”**

**“Be the when he needs help or you will lose him forever.”**

 

Marcus could not seem to find out what that meant.

Who was she talking about?.

Who was he?.

Why was she telling him?.

The list of questions went on and on, Marcus was trying to find answers to the questions.

Marcus would be happy with knowing one answer to one of the many questions he had to answer.

 

**“He will hurt him and you can only help him.”**

**“Be the when he needs help or you will lose him forever.”**

What did it mean?. Marcus kept saying it over and over.

Marcus was confused at the second thing she said.

 

**“Be the when he needs help or you will lose him forever.”**

 

What did “The” mean?.

Did she mean something else, Maybe “There” or “Them”, But “Them” makes no sense.

Why did she say “The”, Marcus just could not figure it out.

Marcus was beginning to think he was just mad.

That the girl was just high and she means nothing.

That Marcus was freaking out over nothing. But Marcus just felt like it meant something.

Like she was there for some reason, that the girl was there for some reason.

Marcus could just not put his hand on it, before Marcus could go back to thinking, someone was at his office door.

“Come in” Marcus said, confused at who was knocking on his door.

Then Lucifer walked in, with a not so happy face on.

“Well, Lieutenant it seems we need to talk.” 


	21. The Talk With Lucifer

“Well, Lieutenant it seems we need to talk.” Lucifer said, in a frustrated voice.

“Why would we need to talk?.” Marcus asked, already knowing what he wanted to talk about.

“Seems that a little birdy told me that you were asking about Lu.” Lucifer said, walking up to the desk.

“Well, I'm sorry but I don't know who Lu is. Now please leave I would like to–.” Marcus was cut off by Lucifer.

“Well then, let me say it this way. Why were you asking the Detective about my boyfriend!.” Lucifer said, slaming his fist on the desk.

Lucifer did not even realize he just said or called Lu his boyfriend.

“Well, I saw someone in my Precinct and I did not know who he was amd wanted to know.” Marcus said, hoping it would work.

“Bullshit!” Lucifer screamed, knowing there was something more to it.

“Well, I'm sorry thats not what you wanted to hear, but its the truth.” Marcus said, hoping Lucifer was buying it.

“I don't think so, you have to have some kind of reason to what you were asking!.” Lucifer did not realize he was screaming so loud or that Chole came in.

“Lucifer,  stop it right now!.” Chole screamed, knowing Lucifer would do this, so she followed him here.

Chole grabbed Lucifer by the arm and pulled him out.

“Detective!” Lucifer said, not realizing she had came in.

“No, out we will talk later.” Chole said, pushing the door shut.

“Lieutenant, I'm so sorry for what Lucifer just did.” Chole said, starting to apologize for Lucifer.

“Decker it's fine, Lucifer clearly cares about this Lu person and wants to protect him.” Marcus said, knowing he just got out of a big problem.

“Ok, thank you Lieutenant.” Chole said, walking out the office.


	22. The Talk With Chole

“Lucifer!” Chole scream, in a angry voice.

“What” Lucifer said, not really knowing why Chole pulled him out.

“You said that you would not piss him off!.” Chole said, pointing at Lucifer.

“I did not piss him off, but he Pissed me off!.” Lucifer yelled, still angry from the Lieutenant.

“And why are you pissed off Lucifer?.” Chole said, trying to calm down.

“He should never ask about Lu.” Lucifer said, in a lower voice.

“You know what, I should have known you would do this.” Chole said, putting her right hand on her face.

“Know what Detective?.” Lucifer asked, not knowing what the Detective means.

“That you would be you. That you would get mad and blow up.” Chole said, still angry at Lucifer.

“But he started it, he should be punished.” Lucifer said, still wanting to hurt the Lieutenant.

“Anf for what?. Wanting to know who this strang new person in the precinct. For wanting to know if he was a treat, mmh Lucifer.” Chole said, almost completely calm.

“Well, no but he should have asked me instead of goung through you.” Lucifer said, starting to get loud again.

“Ok, yes the Lieutenant should have done that and I know your mad and you care about Lu, but just let this one go. Please, so we can go back to work.” Chole said, hoping Lucifer would let it go.

“Fine, but just this once will I let it go and this is the only time.” Lucifer said, pulling on his calor of his shirt.

“Ok, lets go” Chole said, pushing Lucifer along.

Lucifer did in face care about Lu, he was his favorite Lover at the moment and he be damned if Lucifer was going to be buged or asked about him.


	23. Something Bad

Lucifer was back at his apartment with Lu. Lu was in his bed waiting for Lucifer to come to bed.

Lucifer was tired and still a bit angry from what the Lieutenant did. So all Lucifer wanted to do was cuddle with Lu and sleep.

Lu had got his bed cloth on and was ready to sleep.

Lu was laying in Lucifer bed completely naked and was really horny and wanted Lucifer.

Lucifer had laid down next to Lu and was ready to fall asleep, but Lu had tried to stick his hand in Lucifers pants.

“Lu, not to night.” Lucifer said, pushing Lu's hand out of his pants.

“But, I'm want you.” Lu said, trying to put his hand back in Lucifer pants.

Lucifer pushed Lus hand away and turned away from Lu. But Lu just kept trying to get Lucifer pants off.

Lucifer tried to push Lu off him, but something seemed off.

Lucifer was haveing trouble with his powers. Normaly Lucifer could push or get someone off him with out a problem.

But for some reason Lucifer could not use them. With out his powers Lucifer was quite weak and could not do much in a fight.

Lucifer kept trying to get Lu off, but nothung Lucifer did worked.

Then all of a sudden Lucifer heard the voice of the Detective calling his name.

“Damn it Detective” Lucifer thought, knowing the Detective had the worse timing ever.

“Stop Lu” Lucifer tried to say, but it was block by the pillow Lu put on his face.

Chole could hear someone struggling in Lucifer bed room, so she went to check it out.

Lucifer had pushed the pillow of his face and started to scream for Lu to stop and that he did not want it.

Chole pulled her gun out and screamed. “Put your hands up and get off him.” 

Lu got off and before he could say anything Lucifer screamed. “Get you shit and get out.”

With that Lu got his clothes and left.

“Lucifer are you ok?.” Chole asked, putting her gun away.

Lucifer jumped up and said. "Yes, I'm fine thank you Detective, you can leave now.” 

Lucifer left the room and went to the bath room. Not realizing it till Lucifer got in the bath room, that he was crying.

Lucifer got in the bath tub and just cried, Lucifer ended up falling asleep in the bath tub.

Chole left and went to make sure the Lu left.


	24. Comfort

Lucifer did not show up and the Precinct the next day. 

By the time the Lieutenant gave Chole her next case. Chole was really worried about Lucifer.

Marcus had noticed Lucifer was not at the Precinct and he wondered where Lucifer could be.

So when Marcus went to give Chole her next case he decided to ask where Lucifer was.

“Decker, do you know where Lucifer might be?.” Marcus asked, as he gave her the file.

“Um, Lucifer might be taking the next few days off sir.” Chole said, looking at the file.

“Why might Lucifer be doing that?.” Marcus asked, confused at why Lucifer would need some time off.

“Well, you see sir, um last night him and Lu had a falling out.” Chole said, trying not to make this more awkward then it already was.

“May I ask what kind of falling out?.” Marcus said, hoping this was his chance to get Lucifer bacck.

“Well, um Lu wanted to have, um you know and Lucifer didn't. So Lu thought he would take it.” Chole said, not knowing if she should have not told the Lieutenant or not.

“Well, ok then, I um, ok.” Marcus said, then walking away from the Detective.

Marcus went straight to his office and got his keys. Marcus was going to go and see if Lucifer was alright.

Marcus needed to make sure he was alright. Marcus felt bad for Lucifer and wanted to make it right.


	25. I Should Have Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, yes and thank you for all reading and everything.

Marcus was at Lucifer apartment and was looking for Lucifer. Marcus could not find him at first, till Marcus heard some one sniffling in the bath room.

Marcus opened the door, shocked that it was not locked.

Marcus found a sleeping Lucifer in the bath tub, still sleeping.

Marcus got down on his knees next to the tub and watched Lucifer sleep.

Marcus then started to pet Lucifer on the head, getting a soft moan from Lucifer.

Marcus then got up and got Lucifer a pillow and blanket.

Marcus then tried to put the pillow under Lucifer head, but ended up waking Lucifer up.

“Do what do I own the pleasure of seeing  the Lieutenant.” Lucifer said, grabbing the pillow and blanket.

“Well, I had to check on you.” Marcus said, rubbing Lucifer face with his hand.

“And why do you have to do that?.” Lucifer saked, wondering why the Lieutenant had to check up on him.

Marcus said nothing, just lean down to kiss Lucifer on the lips.

Marcus knew right now was not the best time for a kiss, but he had to try.

Marcus slowly kiss Lucifers lips, in hope Lucifer would kiss back.

Lucifer did not know what was going on at first, but when he realized what was happening Lucifer kissed back.

Then the soft kiss ended and Lucifer said.

“Should have known you had something for me.” 

Marcus laughed at Lucifer, Lucifer made him think about what the girl said and maybe this is what she meant.

Lucifer could tell something was wrong with the Lieutenant.

“Whats wrong?”  Lucifer asked, as he cuddled in to the pillow more.

“Nothing, it's just there was this girl that told me something and it made me think she was trying to warn me about this.” Marcus said, thinking he sounded stupid saying that.

Lucifer then jumped up out of the tub and asked.

“What girl?.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want me to add more to this story with a part 2!.


End file.
